Jubilation Lee
Jubilation Lee (also known simply as Jubilee) was a Human Mutant who served as a member of the X-Men. Biography Early life Jubilation Lee was born and raised in Beverly Hills, California on October 31, 1997 to two prosperous Chinese immigrants, Jin and Sun Lee. She was named Jubilation for the joy her family felt when they came to America. Her father was a bank director and her family became quite wealthy. She was enrolled in an exclusive Beverly Hills school, where her talent for gymnastics was discovered. The young girl showed great promise and was believed to have the potential to participate in the Olympic Games. However, Jubilation used her superior agility to commit petty crimes. She and her best friend spent most of their time at the local mall, shoplifting and making their escape on their rollerblades. Jubilee didn’t steal for lack of money but for the thrill of doing it. As she later admitted, she wasn’t proud of doing it, just of how they did it. One day, her luck ran out and she found herself trapped in a dead-end alley by a pair of mall rent-a-cops. Fearing juvenile detention, as well as her parents’ reaction, she panicked and her pyrotechnic powers manifested. The resulting blast destroyed the entire alley. Her first instinct was to run to the beach, where she tried to keep her hands wet so that it would never happen again. Jubilation told her parents about her strange abilities, but it didn’t seem to be a problem for them. She quickly learned how to control her powers to a limited degree, enough to keep them from activating unintentionally. One week in the Summer of 2010, the Lee's mysteriously lost all of the money they had invested in the stock market. With their sudden debt and looming foreclosure on their house, Jubilation's parents left that weekend to visit Sun's rich businessman father, Woo Palik, in China, to discuss their money troubles. Before the flight, however, the plane was compromised by two hit-men and crashed in the Pacific Ocean, presumably killing her parents and orphaning the young girl. At the time, she had been at the shopping mall with her friends. When she returned home, Jubilation found the police waiting to inform her of the accident and was soon sent to an orphanage. She didn’t like it there and ran away as soon as possible and returned to the mall, which now seemed to be her only home. Joining the X-Men Jubilation lived there for weeks, surviving either by stealing or earning money performing with her "fireworks" and entertaining customers. Mall security was annoyed by her constantly outrunning them and eventually called in an amateur team of mutant hunters, the M-Squad. That same day, the mall was visited by the female contingent of the Australian X-Men group: Storm, Rogue, Dazzler and Psylocke. Jubilation was the sole witness to their arrival through one of Gateway’s teleportation portals. Admiring the four beautiful ladies, Jubilation secretly followed them through the mall. When the M-Squad attacked the young girl, they were easily defeated by the X-Men who then left the scene exactly the same way they had arrived. The young Jubilation was intrigued by these other people with super-powers. For reasons known only to him, Gateway deliberately left his portal open longer than necessary to bring the X-women home. She saw this and jumped through after them. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends James Logan She was his sidekick ala Robin. Anna Marie Carlyle Romances Everett Thomas Angelo Espinosa Bobby Drake Powers and Abilities Powers Energy Plasmoids: Jubilee possessed the mutant ability to generate what she called her "fireworks:" energy globules that varied in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obeyed her mental control, traveling where she directed them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when she wishes. These combinations can result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. Jubilee could absorb the fireworks back into her own body without harm. According to Emma Frost, she had the potential to detonate matter at a sub-atomic level. *'Psionic Shields': Jubilee's mind possessed a natural defense against telepathic detection or attack. These psionic shields rendered her mind "slippery" and invisible to telepathic beings unless they knew precisely what to mentally scan for. Abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Americans Category:Musicians Category:Lee family Category:Gymnasts Category:Generation X members Category:Xavier Institute students Category:Mutants (Homo superior)